Fang and Angel
by Somniator-mortis
Summary: Angel walks in on Fang doing something rather personal, and it only gets worse.
1. Chapter 1

I woke up in his bed. The flock had been living at home for a while now. Max and I were 16, Iggy was also 16, Angel was 9, Gazzy was 10, and Nudge was 15. We were all living happily at home now for some time. I was still crushing on Max, but she just didn't want me. I accepted that. Well, I lived with it. I didn't like it that much. But every so often she'd seem to like me, then just walk away. I layed there in bed thinking about her. Max. She was great. I wished so much that I could have her. That she would be mine. But nope. Wasn't happening. Period. I was as I was, and she was as she was. Simple as that. I heard people already awake. Angel was up and about talking as usual. She has been having trouble with her powers lately. Mainly reading minds. Max thinks it's because she's growing up. Great way to make someone look forward to becoming an adult.

I thought about Max more. Her gorgeous hair, her amazing body. I walked into her when she was getting out of the shower. I swore it was an accident, but it was really just so I could see her naked. It was nuts. She's intense when she's naked. Her boobs are perfect, she's all shaved (Don't really know how she does it behind our backs) her body is awsome. I couldn't help it. I reached my hand down and began to stroke myself. I was instantly hard from thinking of her naked. I began to think of what screwing her would be like. I began to rub harder. I wasn't focusing on anything. The blanket was in my way so I kicked it off the bed. It draped to the floor. I jerked harder now. Throwing my head back. I thought about Max, I visioned her body shaking in climax from me.

Suddenly, Angel burst in. "Fang! Time to wa-" she stopped. She saw me jacking off. I stopped too. The head of my penis was shiny from precum. I was almost there too. She stared at me in shock. I laid there embarressed and annoyed. She called out "Sure I'll help you find it, you really need to stop losing these things!" and shut the door. "What are you-" I started, but she shushed me. She sat down next me and put her small hand around my cock. She began to rub it curiously. Harder. I wanted to say "WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING!" But for some reason I didn't. I put my head back down. She propped herself so she was knealing in between my legs facing me, rubbing my dick with both her hands. Soon, I came. She was a little surprised. Almost instantly I leaned up and grabbed her waste. My mind wasn't in control anymore, my penis was.

I began to pull off her clothes. She didn't understand at first but then she got it rather quick. How did she even know any of this? She's 9! Her boobs were flat. Still developing. She looked slightly wet. At this point I was hard again. I stood up, now totally naked, and placed her on a chair in my room. I got down on me knees so I was level with her, and whispered "Keep your mouth shut, this will hurt at first" then, I slowly entered her.

Oh my god it was like nothing I had ever felt. She was so _tight_. I felt her cherry. "Hold your breath" And broke through. She winced and made a small noise. A tear streamed down her eye. I pulled out, and pushed back in. Slowly. Her small sobs soon turned into moans of pleasure. Then I sped up. I pushed in and out faster and faster. Her silent moans were getting more vivd. She whispered "Yeah! Oh god more more more!" I was more than happy to oblige. I went harder. I didn't want to hurt her but again, I wasn't in control. "Fuck me!" Where the hell did she learn these words? Then, she shook. I grabbed a sock and stuffed it in her mouth so she didn't alert the others. Her body shook and I felt her orgasm as fluids ran down my dick. I blew my load there too. Shot after shot inside of her. She was panting hard. her face totally red. I was sitting there in a daze. WHAT THE HELL JUST HAPPENED.


	2. Chapter 2

I stayed in my room for a while. I was still trying to understand what I had just done. I just screwed a kid. If she was like...13 or something that wouldn't be _as _bad. But she's 9! Thats ridiculous. So what now? Do I act like nothing happened? Or do I talk to her and make sure she never talks. I waited for about another 5 minutes. Replaying every detail in my mind. She accidently came in, and then she saw me jerking off, then she started jacking me off. Then next thing I know, I'm fucking her! I finally got up. I put on boxers, then some jeans, and a dark blue striped v-neck. I couldn't find Angel anywhere. I couldn't find _anyone._ Where the hell did they go? I walked around, searching every room. I kept on searching with no luck, when I heard yelling out the window. Not angry yelling, more like playful yelling. I saw the flock flying around outside. Playing some frisbee up in the air. I walked outside to join them. We ended up flying around for the better part of an hour. The day then progressed on as normal. We ate lunch, played some games. Then after that, we all went to do our own thing. Max went to go shower. Nudge went to go read. Gazzy and Iggy then went to go do whatever they do in their rooms. Honestly, I think Iggy shows Gazzy porn. I have heard him watching, well, listening to it. He more likely than not uses Gazzy to describe it. Sicko.

In any case, I waited for Max to be done in the shower. She took _forever. _I banged on the door for her to open up. Finally she did. Towelled up and all. I wish I had x-ray vision. "I'm getting changed then Me, Gazzy, Iggy, and Nudge are going out to get some pizza. Can you watch Angel?" You've got to be kidding me. "Yeah, sure" I said. As I moved past her to go take my shower. Man, fate has one fucked up sense of humor.

About half way through my shower I heard the door open. Angel. "Fang?" She said in that innocent voice of hers. I stayed silent. "Fang, I know you're in there" Silent still. This wasn't happening. "Fang I'm coming in" She closed the door, and I heard the sound of cloth hitting the floor. She stepped in the shower. "What the hell do you think you're doing!" I said, backing up slightly. "I wanted to see you. _All_ of you" And she placed her mouth on my penis. Oh shit not again. She began to suck. And again I let her go. Yeah, she probably watches porn with Iggy. Each time her mouth went up and down I felt myself grow closer to my climax. Soon, I moaned and released shot after shot into her mouth. Her eyes widened and she withdrew. She spit the semen out of her mouth. As I watched it drip and wash away from the shower waters, I lost control. I picked her up and set her on her back. And brought my mouth down to her vagina. I began to lick all around with my tounge. Exploring her most inner parts. She was into it, she moaned and begged me to continue. Her eyes watering with pleasure. She moaned on "Fang, oh god yes, please more more more!" I obliged. Soon, her body shook, and she poured into my mouth the juices of her fruit. I let her recover for a minure. Panting like she just flew across the country. I then turned off the shower. And lifted her up. I didn't even dry her off. I set her down so she was bent over the counter where the sink was, And I opened her legs just enough. She watched me intently through the reflection in the mirror. And she nodded. I pushed myself into her. Digging my rock hard cock in as far as it could go. Her head flew up, her long blond hair waving behind. I pulled out, and pushed back in. Each stroke was pure ecstacy. The feeling of her warm, soaking wet insides was too much. A feeling that is otherwise indescribable. Her moaning was only adding on. "Fang, oh my god harder! Please! Don't stop!" She kept encouraging me. I went harder. I didn't want to hurt the girl. But I had no control. Soon, her body shook. This orgasm notably larger than the last. I felt the juices run down my penis and onto my leg. Dripping down like beads of sweat. Then, I came. Shot after shot into her. To the point where it began to drip out. She stayed there. Bent over the counter, her legs hanging off and barely touching the floor. Her face red. I got some toilet paper to clean her off and stop the dripping. I stuck it in a little. Just to soak up some cum. I cleaned myself off to. Then, she flipped herself over messily and leaned up to kiss me hard. "Angel look, we can't keep doing this!" I said when she was done. We were still naked. "Why not? I like doing this!" She pouted. I pulled on some underwear. "Put your clothes on. We can _never_ do this again! What would Max say?" She thought about this. "Max doesn't need to know. No one does" She said mischievously. "No! I like _Max_! I love you too, but as a sister, not as a girlfriend!" I said to her loudly. She knew that too. But she didn't seem to care. "Look, just stop doing this, ok?" I said to her. She nodded. But I had a feeling that she had more plans in mind than I was ready for.


	3. Chapter 3

The next few weeks went fine. Angel stopped trying to seduce me, she stopped coming into my room to "talk" to me. And she started to ignore me. Max assumed I had done something wrong. I went along. The fact of the matter was I did do something wrong. I slept with a 9 year old. Twice. I can think of a few ethical problems that one might encounter when performing such deeds. Like the fact that she's fucking 9! None the less, I moved on. An expertly honed skill of mine. I would rather have her hate me than love me. At least, with the kind of love I've been getting. I found a nice little cave dug into the side of a nearby cliff. Its a tight crack in. Scratches up my wings more than a lot. But its nicely size inside. I go there whenever I need alone time. Which is often. Its safer than my room because no one knows about it. Its a good spot. Roomy inside.

After the first week of no Angel. Things got better, or wose. However you choose to interpret it. Max started paying more attention to me. Hot, Sexy Max. The Max that I would stay awake for a long time at night thinking about. Did she start to like me? I didn't know. I went along. I hung out with her more. We did more stuff together. And the flock as a whole grew closer.

I wokeup late at night. Craving a sandwhich more than anything. No clue why, but I have never been one to argue with my stomach.

As I walked to the kitchen I saw max there too. I said hi.

"Jesus Fang don't sneak up on me like that!" She jumped.

"My bad" I said, laughing a little. I went to get some bread.

"Any reason you're up this late?" She asked me? Smiling now.

"I could ask the same" I said back "Makin' a sandwhich"

"Oh. I just wanted water" She replied. Turning back to the sink to fill the glass she had spilt when I scared her.

"I win then" I joked.

We both laughed. A real laugh. We hadn't talked like this in a while. She blushed a little when we were done laughing. I took that as a good sign. I took a step closer

"So...how you been lately?" I asked awkwardly. I didn't know what to say. I felt like a complete idiot.

"Pretty good I guess" She said back. Obviously she wasn't sure either.

"Thats good" Another step closer. She took one too. More signs, all saying the same thing, but in different words.

At that point, we just took 2 more steps, and our lips connected. The feeling of a legitimate kiss. One that wasn't just brought from sex. The feeling of actual feeling, was incredible. The warmth of her lips, gently pressed against mine. My arms wrapped around her waist, and hers wrapped around my neck. A real kiss. My first, real kiss. With Max. My dreams were really coming true now.


	4. Chapter 4

Thanks for all the great reviews. (I love the ones that express how wrong, but good it is, legit, they're funny cuz they're true.)

I couldn't believe it. The electricity running down my spine. The feeling of butterflies in my stomach. I was kissing Max. Oh my god. It was amazing. The warmth of her lips pressed gently against mine. The silence in the room seemed less frustrating and awkward, but now relaxing, like a pleasant tune was playing that no one but me and Max could hear. The slightest noise almost startled me as I settled into a state of rapture. I turned my head slightly for a better angle at her. My eyes were closed. I was certain hers were too. My hands reached around her waist. As hers reached around my neck. A true first kiss. This kicked the hell out of anything Angel and I did. Angel's kisses were guilty. Filthy, evil kisses that I couldn't control. But _this_, this was all new. I _wanted_ this. And I was pretty sure she wanted it too. Eventually, our kiss broke. Being genetically enhanced has its benefits. Like being able to hold your breath longer than humans. But none the less, our kiss ended for the need of oxygen.

I couldn't say anything. Partially because I had no idea what to say, and partially because I was still in the halfway point between shock and bliss. Her cheeks became extremely red. Like she was almost embarressed. God what should I say! Good job? No. Thanks? definately not. I love you? Meh, that may be a fallback. The silence was dead cold. We stood there like hollowed out idiots staring into each others eyes. I studied hers. They didn't show regret. I assumed mine didn't either. She almost seemed relieved when it began. Like she wanted to do it, but didn't know how. That was my feeling. But damn. Kissing Max, was something else. "Fang listen" She started. I didn't like the sound of that. I put my finger to her lips. At this point I lost control of my actions. Something that usually only happens when I'm screwing Angel. "Don't say anything" I whispered smoothly and gently. I doubted everything I did now. What if she really didn't want to, but she just did in the heat of the moment. Or what if she really did, but she wasn't sure how? Oh god.  
>"No, I just...it's just that..." She started again.<br>"Yeah?" I asked her  
>"Well it's just that I wanted to do that for a while" She said smiling a small, embarressed smile.<p>

I thought I felt great when she kissed me. Now she's telling me that she wanted to kiss me for a long time? I grabbed her waist, pulled her in, and kissed her again. Much more intense this time. This kiss had no regret, and no restraint. Nothing in my head that said, what if she doesn't want it? Because now I know that she does. We moved towards the couch, where we sat down and positioned ourselves onto each other more naturally. I was leaning over her, she was lying down under me. We didn't break the kiss. Was this moving towards sex? So soon? I wouldn't have objected at all, but really? This quick? No dinner?  
>We kissed on and on for minutes. Taking small breaks to breath. We just kept making out through the night. After an hour, we kissed goodbye and returned to our rooms. I laid there. Now more than ever I wanted to masturbate. I dropped my pants down to my knees, and thought about Max. Her hands exploring my back. My head right over hers. The fire of our kiss. Her body, her wet, dripping body from the shower. I stroked myself on and on. Each thought about Max became more and more kinky. I stroked my dick harder and harder. Max's boobs, her perfect boobs. Her hips, her perfect shape. Harder. What it would feel like to fuck her? OH jesus. Then I came. String upon string of cum chot into my blanked. It was an incredible orgasm. I flipped my covers around so that part was at the bottom. I'd wash it in the morning. For now, all I could think of was Max. And how Angel would react if she found out. Shit, never quite thought of that.<p>

(I know its not the best chapter, its like 2% more clean than the others...not a great number, I will begin to write more frequently now as the story is picking up. As always, rate and review. Constructive critisism is encouraged as it only serves to help me become a better writer, just don't attack everything I do rashly. Expect more chapters soon.

~SM


	5. Chapter 5

I woke up the next day. Everything felt blurry. Not in a bad way, but in a borderline magical way. I _kissed_ Max! We made out for a solid hour! I couldn't believe all of that had just happened. Everything was picking up so quickly. I imagined Max more as my hand slid down my pants, but I stopped myself. The last time I did this it ended badly.

I thought about how to confront her today. I definately couldn't let Angel know. Thank god her brain reading was begining to falter with age, or I'd be screwed. I had no idea how to go about this though. This was totally new to me. I felt like a soldier scouting out foreign territory, nothing to go by but instinct. I decided I'd act like nothing happened for now, then I'd talk with Max about it later. I'm sure our chat would be plenty of fun too.

I climbed out of my bed and stretched and yawned. I put on some pants and a shirt then left my room to the kitchen. I poured some cereal and waited as people slowly woke up. Iggy woke up first. "Morning, Ig" I said.

"I need coffee" He mumbled. I smiled slightly. He was never a morning person.

Angel woke up next. She left her room in her night gown. I avoided all eye contact. "Good morning Fang!" She said cheerfully "How did you sleep?"

"Well I guess" I said back. I really didn't want to talk to her right now.

"That's good to hear!" She said, then went to go get some food.

"Guys I'm gonna go for a quick fly, I'll be back in a bit" I said. I needed to think. I walked out the door, stretched my wings, and let them warm in the sun. Then I leaped and took off. I flew out to a cliff about a mile away and settled in a small cave. It was a narrow crack that went into a small room. The room was big enough for 3 people or so. I sat there and laid down to think about things. This was always my spot to go. I heard flapping of wings outside. _God dammit. Please don't be Angel, Please don't be Angel! _And of course, fate had other plans.

"Faaaaaaaaaang! Where aaaaarreeee yoooouu!"

(I know it's been a while, guys. And I apologize for that. I can't promise that I will continue regularly, But I will do my best as the summer winds down to continue my story. Thanks for all of the support in the mean time)

~SM


	6. Chapter 6

God damn it! Why is she here and how the hell did she find me?! I couldn't deal with Angel. I wanted Max! I need to stay strong. I need to tell her no.

"Faaaanng! I just wanna talk!" She yelled out. Closer now. I stayed as quiet as I could. There was no way I was going to let her do anything. I couldn't think anymore. I mean she was so young, I really shouldn't.

"_I mean, who would know? Maybe just one more time" _I thought silently. God dammit no! I can't think that way! This can't happen! But my mind wasn't quite in control. I heard flapping. Then I saw angel. And she soared in. She spun into the crack a lot easier than I did and landed. Her short skirt flapped upwards slightly, revealing she was not wearing underwear.

"Hey Fang" She winked at me sexually. "Watcha doin'?"

"Uh…thinking" I stammered. I couldn't help it! Maybe it wasn't so wrong. Maybe this is normal? Nah, I doubt it.

"Oh yeah? Is there anything you would rather do?" She asked mischievously. And with that I lost it. I dived onto her. I tackled her and held her arms down to the ground. She moaned sexually. I began to kiss her aggressively. I didn't care. I loved Max so much though. I pulled my dick out of my pants and lifted her skirt. Her face was red. I moved my hand down and petted her slowly.

_No! This is wrong! I can't keep doing this! _I thought. I moved my penis closer. She stared at me with anticipation. I was just about to press into her tight vagina. It stood there almost throbbing. It was swollen and ready to be penetrated. But I stopped. I moved away and covered up.

"Fang? What are you doing? I want to have sex!" She said, pouting. She stood up and unzipped her jacket. Revealing her still relatively flat chest.

"Dammit Angel put your clothes on now! Why can't you fucking understand!? I can't do this!" I yelled.

A small tear welled in her eye. I knew she was faking it. "But Fang! Please I really want to do this!"

I walked up to her and grabbed her arms. Her face went red again and she shivered a slight bit. She smiled a tiny smile. What the hell was her problem!? Why was she acting like this?!

"Angel. Listen to me now. I do not want to have sex with you anymore. I can't allow this anymore. I love Max. I love you, but as a sister! And I refuse to do this with you. It should have never come to this, and we are done" I said sternly. Now a real tear flowed down her cheek. I can't believe she's crying over this. She ran off me. Put her shirt back on, and sobbed more. She ran and dove out of the crack, flying away. I wanted to chase her, but I figured I'd let her be.

That night, me and Max woke up again and had yet another make out session. Max was tired that night, though, and after our electricity faded, she quickly took it as an excuse to leave. She seemed to be more and more embarrassed about me lately. I was getting concerned. I went to Max's room to ask her about it. I wanted to see if I made a mistake. And what I saw next nearly made me vomit.

I walked passed Angels Room, and saw her door partly open. Out of curiosity, I peered in. And I can't believe what I saw. I saw Angel, sitting naked on her bed. She was grunting and groaning with pleasure. And I saw Iggy laying underneath her. She was bouncing on top of him. Beads of sweat rolling down her forehead, her hair was shaking. Iggy had his hands on her chest. She began to shudder. Her body shook and her massive orgasm took her away. Iggy quickly followed. He began to cum into her small nearly virgin vagina. So much that it began to leak down the ends of his shaft as she moved off of him. She crawled up his body and planted a kiss on his chess. She thanked him and asked him to go back to his room and not wake up Gazzy.

Oh my fucking god.


End file.
